Yui-Sakamaki or Mukami?
by Nighthawk707
Summary: When Yui manages to escape the Sakamakis, it is only to have her memories stolen by some unknown person. She is rescued by Christa, but is separated from her by the boy she most tursted. Cordelia and Sakura will do everything to protect Yui, but what happens when Yui's memories suddenly restore themselves? Will the darkest of secrets come to life? And why is Cordelia so nice?
1. Escape

Yui ran with all her might. She had tried to diplomatically reach a resolution to the cruel offer she had been presented. However, her attempts ended in failures and she didn't know what to do other than running away from the place. It had all begun that evening at the dinner table, when Reiji, the second oldest in the Sakamaki family had made an announcement, directed specifically at Yui:

'' As you all know,'' he began, looking up from his plate to meet the stares from his five brothers, plus the apprehensive stare from a young fifteen-year-old girl, ''Yui has been with us for four years now, and, as tradition dictates, she is already in the age of deciding which one of us six brothers she will be betrothed to.'' He paused, and all eyes were set on Yui, who fearfully realized that it was now her turn to manage an adequate response to the challenge. She knew she would get punished if she didn't come up with a precise, graceful, and satisfying answer that would calm each of the brother's nerves. But as she pondered about what she would reply, Ayato stepped in.

'' There's no need to ponder your answer so meticulously, pancake,'' the redhead said with a devilish, sadistic smile. '' After all, it is Yours Truly who will take your every first experience, marriage included.''

''Eh? Not fair! Teddy wants Yui to augment the number of dolls in his collection by adding Yui to the set of brides!'' Kanato cried, and then looked over at Yui who shivered at the mention of Kanato's dolls, all originally human, until Kanato petrified them and added them to his growing collection.

'' Aw… Kanato and Ayato are fighting over Yui, how cute!'' The other redhead, Laito, who was wearing a hat, said.'' No need to worry, I will take Yui as my bride and we will have so many heirs!'' Laito purred, and then slowly approached Yui as a grin spread across his face.

'' And why should a pervert like you take her!'' Yelled Subaru, who instinctively pulled Yui into an embrace when he understood of his brother's intentions with her.'' Never will I let that happen!'' He then acknowledged the girl in his arms, and blushed fiercely while he whispered into her ear:'' Never will I leave you in despair, Yui, remember how much you mean to me. No matter what you decide, I will always support you and….'' He hesitated at the next words that were yet to exit his lips. Yui immediately caught the message, and she too blushed, but with more peace than embarrassment, knowing how much Subaru secretly loved her. Knowing that there was one Sakamaki who was willing to defend her was sufficient to calm her nerves down.

''I think that it is me who should make Yui a bride, since I'm the oldest.'' Said lethargic Shuu, who was, as usual, listening to his music while he rested on the couch. He suddenly reached for Yui's wrist and pulled her on the couch, taking a lock of her hair while mumbling,'' You belong to all of us temporarily but you know they've all mistreated you, don't you? I, however, shall make sure you at least keep away from them, and I will not push you like Subaru, for I seek not your love but your blood.''

'' How romantic, Shuu, but now let me have a turn holding Neko-chan will you?'' Said Kou as he pulled Yui and sniffed her hair.'' You know, kitty, that out of all of us, I have always treated your wounds after I've caused them. I have treated you like the cute, irresistible girl you are, so why not choose someone who will never leave your side?'' he said seductively as he licked Yui's cheek and giggled innocently. ''Neko-chan, may I please quickly drink your blood?'' It was that sentence that awakened every vampire's thirst, and as each set of eyes gained a red glow Yui realized the obvious. She was in danger. ''Actually…''she began.'' I don't think I'm really in a good state to drink from since…Well, since I-I hav-haven't been e-eating properly,'' she gently pushed Kou's arms away from her waist and continued, though with difficulty,'' I-I think it will be best to feed you all later so that I can be ready and-''

''Hush, pancake. Kou has awakened Ore-sama's thirst for you and so he shall take a bite from you first as you belong to me.''

''Correction, she belongs to Teddy, too!'' said an excited Kanato who was already slowly approaching Yui while she trembled and shivered in fear. She regressed in Reiji's direction, figuring out this one would demand an answer to the proposal before her blood, but even he had lost control at the mention of Yui's blood. Yui's scent drived the brother's insane, but it was worse under the full moon and yes, that night there was a luminous, round, conspicuous moon lighting up the sky. Yui was then proposed a ''deal'' by the eldest of the brothers, Shuu:

''Yui, you will soon be betrothed to one of us so you might as well choose before all of us-''

Too late. Yui knew what the offer had been right then: choose the vampire who will drink your blood and submit to that demon so that, in exchange for her blood and service she will get murdered by the one she's chosen, thus escaping the torturous fate-one she didn't know about yet- every sacrificed bride had to face. But by choosing one of the vampires she would have to forever be the servant of the one she chose, and do everything she's told, even if that meant losing her purity. But she couldn't choose right then, not without sorting out her feelings for each of them. Not without carefully weighing the consequences of her choice and the opportunities each of them offered. Not without knowing who she was willing to submit to because of love. And so, as each vampire's eyes' glow augmented with the crimson color of blood, she understood her only hope was to escape, and to do so alive.

She managed to avoid Reiji as she ran in his direction, heading for the dining room. She ran through the dining room, the kitchen, the library. She headed upstairs and hastily wandered around the hallways, occasionally stopping to hide when she thought someone was coming. She then kept running towards one of the empty rooms, the one she wasn't allowed to go into for some unknown reason, figuring Reiji wouldn't expect her to disobey when she knew he would personally chastise her, and condemn her to realize some task that would very likely get her killed. Last time, her punishment for not coming down to dinner had been to go to the forest alone and come back with a dozen crimson Ivies that were necessary for Reiji to perform one of his experiments. The thing was not the gathering of the flowers, but the trespassing of some unknown property where there was said a demon lived. One who would curse you if you invaded his home. Yui had managed to cross through the garden that was said to be owned by him and successfully gathered the dozen of poisonous flowers without getting the venom the petals radiated on herself. However when she turned, a ten-feet tall creature with ripped torn dark flesh and huge claws stared down at her. She almost got killed but Reiji, realizing he had gone too far, teletransported her back home. Of course, she wasn't exempted from being punished since she had not brought the flowers as she had been instructed. That night, she was whipped repeatedly until the torn flesh in her back began to pour red, and it was that red liquid that circulated through every vampire's prey that Reiji consumed. The scars on her back served to remind her of the horrible punishments that would be inflicted on her for every transgression she would dare commit.

Yui shivered as she remembered that night, when she had not only been whipped but kissed too by Reiji himself. This had perplexed her, why would he kiss her after causing her anguish? He had then apologized to her for giving her such a difficult time and after he had licked her wounds to heal them, he took her to her room, where he gave her a blue liquid that made her sleep soundly and placidly, as if that was her reward for not complaining to him. That night, she was sure someone slept beside her, probably Reiji, but when she woke up in the morning, it had been Ayato who laid behind her, his arms holding her waist tightly and both his hands centered on her stomach. His chin rested on Yui's neck and he inhaled deeply and soundly. See why she was so mystified by the vampires' treatment? One minute they acted nicely, the other one they tortured her.

Yui stood in the doorway of the forbidden room, while she looked around and saw a closet. Probably the best hiding place, she figured. As she approached the closet, a screeching sound came from behind her and she winced harshly, turning around abruptly. She saw a woman with blond hair that was up in a ponytail smile back at her. Yui closed her eyes tightly and rubbed them, but when she opened them again, the woman was gone. She had been wearing a black, strapless dress that reached the woman's knees with black heels that gave her a sophisticated look. Yui thought she had seen the woman before-she was almost certain she had….but where?

''YUI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!'' there came the voices of the vampires in unison. Yui could hear footsteps, then they stopped. Yui saw a shadow grow across the hallway, but she didn't have time to look at the person who cast it. Instead, she took a nearby knife and cut herself through her right knee. She let the knee bleed on purpose so that the vampires would smell her scent and follow it. No, she wasn't committing suicide, she was actually saving her life. She ran to the nearest bathroom and let the blood pour onto the floor, forming red drops. She made a trail form the bathtub to the bathroom window, and then hastily and deftly opened the window, where the blood trail ended. She let some blood pour onto the windowsill. She then took the knife with which she had injured herself and placed it at the foot of the bathtub. After Yui had finished, she treated her wounds, wrapping them in cloth she teared off her long skirt. She took some aspirins and fled from the bathroom to her room, where she opened her nightstand desk and took out a bottle with white vanilla liquid. Remembering a gift Subaru had lent her, she went to her closet and there it was: a shiny, silver bracelet with sapphires and diamonds that hid her scent from vampires and other demonic creatures. She wore the bracelet on her left wrist, and after she had gathered some clothes, money, water bottles, and passport in a light pink backpack she did what she thought she would never have the courage to do: she screamed. Loud and clear, now with the sensitive ears vampires posses they all certainly heard her, and they of course ran towards the source of the distressed voice.

Yui waited a while until she heard sounds that were unmistakable to her: footsteps. It was her signal to run down the staircase opposite the hallway that lead to her room. She skipped and jogged and tripped over and over again. Her cheeks were flustered, her eyed dilated with tears, her knees hurt, her breath accelerated while adrenaline pumped through her veins. But if there was anything that inspired her to flee that place it was the memory of her dad. He would have wanted her to do what she thought would make her happy. And surely successfully escaping the Sakamaki mansion would bring Yui not only happiness, but ecstasy and delight.

Her heart surged with hope when she reached the kitchen and there it was, tall and old but stood there as if with its arms wide opened, the back door that lead to Reiji's room. And Reiji's room was connected to the library, where there stood a huge bookcase that held the most precious treasure: an entrance to a secret tunnel that lead to someplace in the city, Yui was sure, though she had never dared cross the tunnel once she had accidentally touched a golden book with embossed letters that said Cornelia which seemed to have opened the entrance.

Yui did not hesitate to open the door and run up the flight of stairs. When she reached the dormitory she could have stabbed herself right then for not expecting someone to wait for her arrival. '' I have been waiting for you, Yui Mukami,'' said a soft, high-pitched voice.

Whoever it was that had smiled down at her she did not know, for everything surrounding her blurred and the ground rushed up to meet her very suddenly. After that, everything went black. Including her memory.


	2. Fugitive for a few minutes

Yui woke up to the sound of thunder and lightning,much to her dismay and bewilderement at the same time. She hated thunder storms as much as she hated...what, exactly? She felt that there was something she held more odiousness for,but she couldn't remember what. In fact, she couldn't make out where she was or what had occurred previouly that same night. She scanned through her mind, looking for something, anything, that she could use to elaborate an explanation upon as to why she laid, trembling, her mind obscured , her limbs shaking,her forehead dripping with sweat. Such perspiration made her uncomfortable and she attempted to dry it up but failed when she realized she couldn't move. This vexed Yui, who was already to her great distress, locked or secured in some place hot and dark.

She waited. She couldn't see anything until suddenly something made a screeching sound- the sound of a door opening! She turned her head feebly, not recognizing her surroundings or the blonde woman whose face Yui merely made out, for her vision remained dim and blurred.

''My daughter, you finally awake,''the woman said in a placating, soothing voice that Yui was sure she had once heard before. ''Alex brought you here when you fainted. Seems like my precense weighs heavily on your body and memory. But don't worry I do not intend to leave your side. I am obstinate that way, I guess. My apologies to you, my rose.''

''Miss Heinz, I think that that is enough for this night. The girl must still flee from this country or your sons will find her. You do not need to worry, for I intend to take Rosemary to Lady Sakura immediately after we've left this place.'' Said a dark-haired boy with celestial blue eyes and a scar on his neck. Yui felt something cold and comforting underneath her and she soon realized the boy had her in his arms, bridal style.'' Rose, please allow me to feed you and comfort you. You still have a long journey to make. You haven't escaped them yet. But I will help you, and we shall help you encounter your-'' He suddenly stopped, realizing he'd perhaps said too much to the drowsy girl.''A-Anyways,'' he said,''We must not let them take what is rightfully ours.'' He kissed her forehead affectionately and then Yui remembered him, only not really, but she had this feeling that the boy was about three years older than her, had been her childhood friend ,and only love in her past until...She couldn't remember. But something occurred that separated the children apart, and yet here he was, his long kiss sending cold waves through her heated body, causing her to bask in the cool.'' I will not depart untill I've fulfilled my mission,Rose.''

''Rose...'' Yui echoed. '' Is that _my name? ''_

'' Yes...'' the boy said, reluctantly, as he examined Yui's collar bone. His eyes traveled up and met her own. Hers were now half open. She was losing consciousness, she felt faint and vulnerable. After he had scanned her upper body, he then he added in a frantic voice,'' Miss,miss! We are losing Rose!"

That was the last sentence Yui heard for the night. The last line of dialogue before she heard a shriek, followed by loud footsteps and objects crashing on the floor, breaking apart and sending fragments of glass and porcelain splattering all over the floor. The boy yelled and a rush of wind engulfed both himself and Yui, while distant roars emerged from somewhere behind that door. The only exit that lead outside the truck where Yui was held captive for hours without noticing, before the woman and benign boy had come, and before Yui had blacked out, again.

Only this time she didn't fall, but was rather pulled into somewhere else. She could almost tell she was going somewhere outside that truck,without necessarily leaving it through the door.


	3. A wasted year

''Is she awake, yet?'' Inquired a distressed voice. The voice belonged to a tall woman with long blond hair and pale celestial blue eyes that were already red from so much previous sobbing and crying. '' Oh, Alex, she must wake up, she must, she _must!''_ The woman grew more frantic by the second, and was already steeling herself for what she knew was the only way to bring her daughter back to life. If the case was that the girl who laid beside her didn't wake up.

A warm hand of a darker complexion than hers, though only because she, being excessively pale, lacked color, was placed upon her shoulder. The gesture placated her slightly, but having the tall boy sympathize with her calmed her, if just for a tiny bit. The owner of the soothingly warm hand smiled at the woman, a kind and benign smile he only showed her, after showing Yui first, of course. He knew Yui's name to be Rose, however. '' I apologize for what you are experiencing, and I understand the source of your melancholy, but your heart will surge with hope after you hear what I am about to tell you, Miss Heinz.'' The woman's face turned, and her hopeless stare met the boy's. '' Yesterday, as I watched over her, she began moaning with displeasure. I first thought she was experiencing a nightmare, since she moved her head around while she seemed to wince.'' He now looked down at Yui,with a soft but pained expression. His stare was wistful. '' She kept on shouting names I cannot remember, and when I thought her nightmare would get worse, her expression became perplexed and she frowned. She then kept on mumbling for the rest of the night about white roses. She slept soundly, though. As if she had found peace at last.''

The woman's eyes brightened and she repeated,'' White roses...white roses...white-'' She let out a sigh and gestured for the boy, whose name was Alex, to resume with his report.

'' After meticulous observations, I finally understand the reason for Rose's unconsciousness. My theory is, since her memories were stolen by that man when he turned her into a human, her mind is still trying desperately to grasp for them. She knows something was taken from her long ago, only it's only an instinct. Her mind knows something was taken, her soul and heart do, too, but she does not know how to interpret the sensation of emptiness, so her soul is doing the job.''

'' Doing the job... Like, traveling on its own? Without her own consentment? But, that means that while her body is here-''

"Her soul is not.'' Alex grabbed the woman by her shoulders when she began to sob, this time with great, uncontrollable force. '' **I SHOUL'VE NEVER LEFT HER! SHE WAS ONLY A-A-AN INNOCENT CHILD WHEN-"** Her voice was overcome by a pain that clawed at her throat, a pain that emerged into a cry, followed by continuos sobbing and more tears. She buried her face into Alex's chest, but he firmly pushed her away. " Remember the roses because Rose remembers them, and so should you. The only way she will ever come back to us is if we are strong enough to protect her! By letting despair get the best of us we are only wasting our time trying to get her out of comma."

The woman let her stare drop. "I-I-I'm sorry, Alex, but I'm not strong enough. I wasn't ready for this." She stood up and retreated to the tower that held the most painful and yet happiest memories of her life as the mother of two children. "Subaru..." she whispered in the distance," How could you do such thing to your own blood."

* * *

Alex stayed for the night in Yui's room. He called back the time when the girl would visit her mother's tomb and cry silently on his shoulder. " If you'd only known she never left. If you'd only known all those 'dreams' were really just manifestations of her love and watchful care for you." He smiled, but it was a sad smile. His vision blurred and his face became humid from the salty tears that his eyes permitted escape. He quietly sobbed for the rest of the night, never letting go of Yui's hand.

 _One month later..._

Alex ran up the flight of stairs, skipping and tumbling over these, until he reached the locked, golden door. He took out a key from his left pocket and opened the door. "YUI!" he cried in ecstasy, and then jumped over the blonde, embracing her tightly and whispering into her hair,"How I missed you!" Yui shifted uncomfortably under his weight, blushing fiercely."A-Alex-kun! Good morning! U-um, don't you have to go work today?"

"Nope!" he said happily."I will stay with you the whole day! Remember I promised I would take care of you?" he then realized he was on top of her, his lips too close to hers. If he'd stayed, he would have drooled over Yui. She was just too kawaii. He hastily got up and let her retrieve her personal space. " A-Anyways!" he resumed," How about I show you around? Let us catch up con each other's lives?" This seemed to get Yui thinking. "Um, how has Sakura been doing?"

"Sakura? Hmm..." He paused. Yui cared for Sakura as much as the vampire cared for her, but would it be safe to even suggest...? Probably Christa would kill him for taking Yui outside after how much her condition had deteriotated, in spite of the watchful care he provided her with. But why not? If it made Yui happy, it made him happy. Not only that, if it made Yui happy, it was worth getting killed by the overprotective mother of the kawaii blonde. So he said, in a hushed voice, " What if we find out for ourselves?" He grinned and Yui understood. She entered the bathroom and took a long shower, letting herself bask in the warmth of the water. After she clothed herself with a white, sleeveless dress that reached just above her knees, and light pink heels, accompanied by Alex, she left the place where she had spent a year of her life unconscious, not knowing it would be a long time before she ever returned to this location. _If she even returned._


	4. A living corpse

The rustling of the leaves was soft and calming. The two teenagers, Yui and Alex, walked through a forest for a while, until the sound of the rustling of the leaves subsided. The sound was replaced by the motion of the waves. They both reached a beach and began to walk on a rocky path.

Yui continued to walk at a steady pace, with Alex helping her regain her balance whenever her feet gave in. She smiled at Alex, knowing how much he cared for her and remembering her last month in the rehab center, where she had stayed in comma for a year until, the 13th month, she finally woke up. Her first sight had been a tall boy with pale celestial blue eyes and a dour expression, which brightened excessively when he saw her eyelids open. She hadn't been able to remember him, but after he had so carefully looked after her, flashbacks of their past as kids began to form in her memory, slowly developing and becoming clearer as the days passed.

She then began to have visions of Christa, the woman who had so joyfully received Yui in her household as soon as she had received notice of Yui's awakening. Yui didn't understand why Christa called her Rose, or even why Christa was so attached to Alex, but she figured she would eventually figure it out.

Yui remembered her first month after she had woken. She had met Christa and the two females had grown extremely close, as for Alex, well, Yui just couldn't help feeling different around him. She couldn't understand why she loved the boy so much. Of course, she would never gather enough courage to confess to him. He was just so close and so far from her grasp at the same time. He reminded her of her lost memories which she so desperately tried to grasp consistently for a year, until, as if by miracle, she gave up. She never relinquished the feeling of emptiness, however.

Yui stumbled and almost fell for her lack of attention, but Alex hastily gripped her waist and pulled her by the hand in a delicate, yet quick and firm move. '' Gomenasai!'' Yui quickly apologized to Alex, embarrassed at the fact that he still held her by the waist. Though he didn't want to, he released her and they resumed to walk.

The path was rocky and there were tiny shells and rocks scattered around everywhere the two teenagers walked, so Alex led Yui to walk on the sand, close to the waves. The rehabilitation center was now about a mile away, and Yui felt enervated and thirsty, but, not wanting to be a burden to Alex, she did not mention anything about it. This was a mistake. She realized this about two hours later, when, as the two still walked on the sand while approaching the corner of the beach, her feet gave in and she fainted, leaving a devastated Alex behind while her soul slowly drifted away into a familiar place she would always forget when she woke up. Or, did she?

'' **Hello, darling. My, your fluids are barely flowing! Why are you so intractable when it comes to that boy, just let him do what he exists for!''**

 **''** **What he exists…for?''** Yui echoed. **''But…what exactly is what he exists-''**

 **''** **You really don't remember anything after you wake up except for those flashbacks I give you, do you, Rose?''** The woman before her said in a disappointed voice. **'' Well, perhaps you will remember me if I relinquish the most painful memories of your life.''** She cruelly smirked, a smirk that Yui knew too well from someone else… but who? **'' Tell me, child, what about me reminds you of something you know?''** the woman asked in a defiant tone.

Yui pondered for a few moments, then, shyly, she replied, '' **Your green eyes, your smirk, but mostly…your-''** Yui paused, then resumed,'' **Your** ** _fangs_** **. No offence-''**

 **''** **None taken.''** The woman seemed to be thinking about something, then she said, **'' Rose, what if I told you who is it that you have forgotten about that reminds you of me?''** Yui stared at the woman, astonished that someone could hold Yui's memories. Then it hit her. How could she have forgotten? How could she have forgotten about a tall boy with green eyes, fangs, and a smirk equally as sadistic as that to the woman who stood in front of her?

 **''** **No… it can't be… you-y-you a-are…''** Yui stammered, her vision suddenly seemed less obscured, as if remembering that boy had done the trick to clear up her vision and let her take in the features of the woman who acknowledged her with cold, yet sympathizing eyes. The woman wore a black, sleeveless, long dress that held three white roses on her left side, just above her breast. Her hair was long and of a pale shade of purple, with bangs that fell over her ears and ended up in slight curls. The woman was excessively pale, almost as white as Christa and Sakura and… **'' Ayato…''** Yui remembered. Now the woman seemed pleased somehow, as if her purpose was almost reached.

 **''** **Yes, Yui, Sakamaki. Does the name sound familiar? Now let me tell you something else- wait, no,that would take too much detail and thought from my part….Let us, then-Oh! Oh, I know what I could do. Here, give me your hand, child, let me bring you the past to your hands. Let's see if your reality will still be as sweet as you think.''** The woman took Yui by the hand and led her through a garden of white roses, through several different yards that were all connected through some door, until they reached the beginning of a long path that seemed interminable. There were trees of all kinds to the left and right of the path, and some of them formed a canopy above the path, which was made from a white kind of stone that seemed to glitter under the sun. **'' Here, does the place remind you of anything?''**

Yui didn't answer, and then the woman grabbed her chin and lifted her face. **'' Listen, Yui, to the rustling of the leaves. Take in your surroundings. Does this path remind you of anything remarkable about your past?''**

Yui shook her head, ashamed of disappointing the woman in front of her. The woman then let go of Yui's chin and instead took the girl's arm, feeling for her pulse. When the woman's cold finger reached the place where Yui's pulse was felt, she sent Yui shivers down her spine and the girl's vision blurred. **'' I am sorry for you, Rose, I know what you are about to see will devastate you and yet perplex you…but it** ** _is_** **your memory to keep. And so I will pass it down to you, because I cannot stand your being captured by my sons and leaving me without any second opportunity to take what is mine, can I?''** She smiled sadly, and that was the last thing Yui saw before she was back at the place she thought she had escaped forever: the Sakamaki mansion. However, she did not yet know it was the Sakamaki mansion, she recognized the household, yes, though it seemed less old than as when she left.

Yui was standing in an enormous yard that held a fountain at its center. There were flowers around of all kinds. From tulips and orchids, to lilies and roses. The roses, however were isolated from the rest of the flowers, and, unlike the rest of the flowers, instead of presenting themselves here and there, as if they were scattered throughout the place, the roses instead were all grouped together, so that they looked like a whole field of them. Yui instinctively walked beside the roses until she reached a set of steps that led somewhere else, another garden, probably, is what Yui thought. Because she didn't want to lose herself by going left or right from where she had originally appeared, she decided to follow down the steps, so that she could find her way back if she needed to.

Yui walked for what seemed an eternity, and she began to think she would die going down those steps. Until she reached the end of them and came across another yard. This one, in contrast to the first one, was quite peculiar. There were no roses, or fountains or even trees. There were only doors that appeared to lead to yet _other_ places.

Yui was about to decide to go back, not even understanding why the purple-headed woman had sent her there, but then she heard voices, and someone called her name. Well…someone called her by her _supposed-to-be-until-something-happened-name_.

She turned around abruptly, startled by the sound of her antique name being spoken, the one her biological parents had given her before she had been named something else by the man who adopted her. She went towards the source of the voice, which seemed to come just behind one of the doors. She was right: the door lead to another yard. Curious, Yui went through the doorway and made her way through a set of bushes until she came upon an unexpected scene.

There was an immense crowd of people. Women, men, and children all of pale, white skin and a feature that made Yui know better than to believe they were ordinary beings: _fangs._

The people wore dour and sympathetic expressions, but what caught Yui's attention was their clothing, not so much the style, which was mainly Victorian, but the _color_ of the clothing. The vampires were all clad in black clothing, from head to toe their clothing and even accessories, such as their hats and purses, shared the same color of black. Yui paused, suddenly non-plussed. She let her eyes wonder to the hands of the vampires' hands. They were occupied with roses, red roses that held spines. The spines didn't seem to bother the vampires who held them, though. Yui traveled through the crowd of people, she then realized they were all looking at her. Their stares held sympathy, as if they knew something she didn't, and this vexed her. Apprehensively, she resumed walking, everyone present made way for her. She just kept walking until she reached a spot on the ground where a coffin was being buried. She then understood what she was seeing.

 **''** **A funeral… A-A funeral is being held… for whom?''** Yui asked the nearest male vampire. He, however, didn't respond or even made an attempt to reply. He just stood there, acknowledging the coffin with a sour and yet depressed expression. He didn't flinch, or move away, or _anything_ when Yui shyly placed her hand upon his shoulder, so she spoke, a little bit louder. **''Excuse me, if-if you don't mind would you care to tell me who-''**

A small cry was heard behind Yui, and she turned around to see a little girl of blonde curls and pink irises that were dilated with tears. **''Mommy…I want my mommy!''** the little girl cried, and she consistently faltered while repeating the same words all over again. Her voice was overcome by sobs, painful sobs that touched Yui's soul. She wanted to hug the girl so badly, to placate and console her, but when she placed her hands upon the sad girl's shoulders, Yui screamed in surprise.

Yui could not feel the girl's shoulders, her hands could actually go _through_ the girl's body as if the girl was a hologram of some kind. Yui then recalled what the woman with the green eyes and cruel smirk had said: **''** ** _Let me bring you the past to your hands. Let's see if your reality will still be as sweet as you think._** **''**

 **''** **EXCUSE ME!''** Yui yelled as loud as she could, but no one bothered to look at her. She then understood the vampires had actually never looked at her or made way for her. They had been looking at the child who walked behind Yui and who was crying now behind her.

 **''** **It can't be…''** Yui whispered to herself, astonished. **''I have really gone back…haven't I?''**

 **''** **MOMMY! MOM, WHERE A-A-ARE Y-Y-YOU-UH!?''** The small girl shrieked. Now there were many vampires making way for someone new, someone Yui acknowledged and instantly recognized. It was the woman from before! ''Listen, to, me, you, small, nuisance!'' The woman snapped at the girl. Yui waved her hand, and it went through the woman's body. So the woman had something to do with the past. Wait… was this Yui's past? Yui was sure the woman had said something about the past changing the way Yui views her reality. The most logical way for that to make sense would be if the woman had brought Yui _her_ past. Then it hit her.

Yui slowly looked at the girl and compared. The girl had Yui's hair color and even the same length and style as Yui's hair was kept. The girl's irises, skin color, and even facial features were almost identical to Yui if it weren't for a feature the girl had and Yui didn't, but features everyone assembled besides Yui shared: _fangs._ Yui then felt relieved somehow, to know that the small girl wasn't Yui's small self when she was five. But then… something inside Yui began to grasp for her attention. What if something had changed about Yui at the age of five so as to explain the difference between Yui when she was five and her future sixteen-year-old self? Could it really be possible? But that change would have something to do with the fangs, since it was the only feature Yui did not have in the present. **''From vampire…to-to huma-''**

Yui's thought process was interrupted as the woman from before continued to speak in a hushed voice to the crying girl by something cold. A substance in the liquid state that made way through her throat, and her eyelids popped open. In the back of her mind, she could almost see a woman clad in a black dress that held three white roses smirk at her and tell her, in a hushed yet clear voice that only Yui could hear, **''The woman buried… she is the White Rose…''** Yui gasped, causing the water to fall out of her mouth and make her cough severely. A woman of pale celestial blue eyes looked down at Yui with a worried expression.

 **''** ** _White Rose._** _''_ Yui remembered. **''** ** _But she was never buried!''_**


	5. Innocent sinner

'' Aaaah-ah…Al-eh-ex…'' Yui whispered in a low voice probably no one heard. She soon realized she was in a bed that was situated in a spacious room she recognized right away. ''White…Rose?'' Yui remembered from her last encounter with the purple-headed woman she now knew had something to do with someone's past. Most likely and logically, _Yui's_ past.

''Oh, Yui, you are awake,'' said a low, soft, impassive voice. A woman of deep blue eyes looked down at Yui, causing her long blonde curls to fall over Yui's right cheek. ''Now, tell me, who is that purple-headed woman?'' The eldest blonde asked, suddenly her tone becoming defiant.

''P-Purple-headed woman?'' Yui asked, perplexed at the fact that Christa might know what Yui dreamed of. The thought embarrassed her, since Yui sometimes dreamed of Alex- and no, Yui was too pure to fantasize over perverted scenes so don't even ponder that possibility!

''Yui, don't lie to me. I heard you in your sleep. You kept on mumbling about a purple-headed woman, someone with green eyes, and-'' The blonde paused, and then resumed on talking. ''And a white _rose_. Please, Yui, I ask you to reveal to me every detail of your dream. Specially every detail about the appearance of that purple-headed woman. It's the only way I can help you, sweetheart. I don't want to lose you…Or to lose your trust. Won't you confide in me like you always do? Tell me all your secrets and every memory you have worth sharing?'' The woman looked pained, and suddenly her eyes took a crimson glow, as if the woman's eyes were becoming red. A red that was a shade similar -no, _identical_ to Yui's eye color. As if by cue, the woman looked away, and when she turned her head to her previous position, she saw Yui was trembling.

''Yui…What's wrong?'' Asked the blonde, realizing Yui was shaking harder as each second passed. ''Yo-Y-Y-You a-are th-the Wh-White Rose!'' Yui said, her voice faltering and croaking with fear, realizing the woman in front of her should be in a tomb, at a cementery, not haunting Yui while she should be in the afterlife.

''Why would you say that?''

''Don't lie! I know you were supposedly buried, I _KNOW!_ '' Yui said, now backing up until she eventually fell off the bed. Christa rushed over to help Yui up, but Yui was too afraid to accept Christa's hand. ''Yui, listen to me. It's too hard to explain and it could put you in danger if you know too much. That's why Cordelia is giving you all those flashbacks, all those pieces of your past. Yui, please, I beg you, I implore you to allow me an opportunity to explain myself!''

''Ex-Explain? What do you have to explain? Would you care to explain why you have possessed another woman's body? I witnessed the funeral! I witnessed _your_ funeral! Right in front of your tomb, there was a picture of yourself, and many candles lighted in front of it, to honor the dead person's life, that's your life!'' Yui accused, then she continued talking, growing frantic. ''I saw everything. The portrait of you as you really appeared, before you died. You had red eyes and white hair with a purplish shade to it, a lighter shade than-!''

''Cordelia's?'' The accused woman proposed.

''Y-Yes…'' Yui whispered, her voice soft, as she remembered the woman with the cold and dour but yet sympathetic expression. The one Yui remembered snapping at the small child, as if she truly were as cruel as her smirk depicted her to be. However, if she was so cruel, why did she give Yui her memories back?

''For a child with amnesia, you sure take no time in accusing people.'' The blonde said in a soft, amused voice. ''Yui, maybe it is true that I am not taking my original form, for that would mean to dig a corpse and then bring it back to life.''

When the woman saw Yui's apprehensive expression, she quickly lifted her hand up to indicate she wasn't done explaining. ''But there's a reason for that, Yui. Now, let's stand up from the floor and go to the living room, where we can talk like ladies.''

She proffered Yui her hand. ''Shall we?'' Yui didn't take her hand, but instead hooked arms with the woman, in a sign that she was allowing her a second opportunity to explain herself.

At the living room, Yui and the blonde woman sat across from each other at a small table. A servant brought the females a jar of tea, two teacups, two teaspoons, and a small glass container that contained sugar and that stood beside a small jar of milk, in front of a bowl of sweet cookies of different kinds, all in one tray decorated with golden symbols that appeared ancient. The tea set, too, was decorated in embossed golden symbols.

Yui would have loved it if the conversation she was about to begin was just a small meaningless one with the woman who had shown Yui so much love. Remembering how sweet the woman had always been to Yui suddenly hurt so much it filled her with compunction. But there was no turning back, Yui meant business. And so out of the myriad of questions she was prepared to inquire, Yui spoke the most relevant to her, in a soft and curious voice,

' ** _'_** ** _Who are you, really?_** ''


	6. Second and last place at once

Yui looked at the blonde woman in the eye deeply, in a curious manner. The woman replied, with a smile, '' I am…Christa…'' though she didn't seem as if she believed this, Yui could tell.

''Why is it that you don't seem convinced of your own answer, then?'' Yui shyly asked. ''Is your name really Christa?'' It wasn't an accusation, Yui was embarrassed by how she had treated Christa previously, so now she was back to being timid.

''It really is hard to explain, Yui, and even if I did tell you the whole story… Well, you would be the first one to know besides your-'' Christa stopped herself abruptly. She instead said, '' All right, Yui, I will explain. But you have to promise- no, _swear_ that you will not tell this to anyone-not even Alex.'' Yui considered Christa's conditions, and after about two long minutes of pondering whether she really wanted to know, she said, ''I swear that whatever you tell me, Christa, I won't repeat to anyone. Not even to Alex.'' Christa seemed weary of Yui's answer, clearly not expecting the child to want knowledge about a past that was so long ago erased to prevent Yui from suffering, to not contradict Beatrix's wish of remaining a nobody for Yui.

''All right…Where should I start?''

''Um, from… the beginning?'' Yui suggested. Obviously she didn't know that vampires were centuries old. So Christa interpreted Yui's answer as : the beginning of how….um,well Christa still didn't know where to begin. So she just began where she thought proper.

''About five centuries ago, on a winter night of January, a lady who married a duke from one of the wealthiest families in the country gave birth to a child who would herself become the bride of a man from a wealthy family as well. The woman was rapturous about her new life as a mother, for she viewed parenting as a blessing from God. However, she did not know she had given birth to a girl who would develop a demon's heart, literally. This was because the girl's father was a demon himself, and so his genes were inherited by the girl.

''In fact, the girl's father was the Demon Lord, lord of all the demons from the underworld which Christians refer to as _hell_. The girl, receiving much love from her mother but too much pressure from her father, grew up to be a conceited , selfish, cruel, and very greedy woman. She married her way up the social ladder, by seducing the Vampire King and getting him to marry her, despite her relationship with the King's brother, which, of course, the King did not know about during his time married to the woman. The woman…had three children. They were born as vampires, of course, but they weren't one bit demonic, as Cor- th-the woman, was.'' Unfortunately, Christa realized too late that her slip of tongue had startled Yui, leading her to realize whom this story was about. But Yui, surprisingly, didn't say anything. She just expected Christa to explain in detail later. All Yui wanted right now was the answer to her one question, and she knew that if she waited, her patience would be rewarded.

Christa resumed on narrating, ''Where was I? Oh, yes, so, well, the woman had three children but they weren't demons as she was. Unfortunately for the woman, she wasn't the first bride who gave birth to a child who was supposedly the King's. Instead, the second of the King's three brides was the first one to give birth to his first male child. The first child of many more to come.''

Yui smiled, sure, it was somehow unusual for a man to have three wives but the idea of the male child having many siblings to play with sounded beautiful to her. Christa seemed to read Yui's thoughts and so she quickly added,

''Which was- how do I put it- well, not a tragedy, but an unfortunate event since, while the Demon Lord's daughter gave birth to three children-they were triplets- the first bride gave birth to…um, three children as well. The third bride gave birth to one child, a male, also. The Demon Lord's daughter was jealous of the second bride for giving birth to the first child, since she wanted one of her own sons to be the next in line for the throne, or the successor of the King. Being taught herself to always be the best, she put a lot of pressure on the eldest of her sons, so that one day _he_ could be the next King for being the best of all his brothers.

''At the same time, she harassed the second bride, accusing her of giving birth to an useless child who would never succeed at ruling the entire population of vampires. This caused the second bride to put herself pressure on the oldest of her children, thus neglecting her second son while she mainly focused on the eldest, refusing to let Cornelia's eldest child become King for being the best of all the King's sons.

''This was a mistake, I mean the neglecting of the second oldest of her children, because he grew up thinking his mother did not want him, so he, vengeful, decided to hire a vampire hunter to kill his mother, who, in the son's eyes, did not deserve to live. The mother laid, bleeding, on the garden of the mansion where the King's sons inhabited. When the now grown-up man walked over to where his mother was, on the grass, which was wet with the crimson liquid of blood, the mother said:

'' 'You have always thought…that I…have been hostile to you….because-I-I…hav-haven't been affectionate…to you….or paid much…attention to…you…but the truth is…I love y-y-you…My son, I refused….to be….affectionate….and kind….to you….so that w-w-way…you would gr-grow up…..to be a-a… strong man who wouln't….let others use you….like they used m-m-me… I always knew….your br-brother….would never make….it as king….he….wasn't built for it…but y-you always showed such ….solemnity….responsability…integrity….an-and leadership…I know you will make it….Goodbye, de-d-dear…'

'' Those were her last words, or so her son thought.

''The compunction that filled him for ordering the murder of his mother made him shut his doors, and taking his mother's words to heart, never let anyone use him or take advantage of him by acting hostile. The son's heart darkened with regret, and he never forgave himself for killing his own blood. He promised himself he would be the best of his brothers, and he would take aversion to anyone who was kind to him, thinking they only acted that way because it was to their own interest to befriend the possible successor of the Vampire King.

''Nevertheless, the mother didn't die, not completely, anyway.'' Christa paused the memories that came flooding back to her and sighed deeply. ''Yui…this may bother you somehow, but listen very carefully. Do you remember there were three wives?'' Yui nodded reluctantly, and tried to interpret where this was leading to answering her one simple question.

''All right. Well, this may sound weird, but I am both the _**second**_ _and **third**_ of the King's brides.''

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Okay, so I know I wrote for the summary of this fanfic that Yui will be found by a Sakamaki or Mukami,right? Well, I just wanted to say that this story is still mainly about that, it's just that Yui needs to figure out some bits of her past along the way before anything 'romantic' happens. I promise I will be writing in Yui's and some of the vampires' points of view! You guys just wait a little and please read on! By the way, this is my first fanfic so I really need you all to post reviews so I know how my writing skills are ,ok? Now, tell me on the reviews, who is Christa, really? And if she isn't taking her 'true' form, whose body is she using? See you!**_


	7. Awakening begins

After hearing the last sentence that the woman in front of Yui spoke, Yui didn't know what to feel. Angry at the woman who had said her name was Christa, who now just brought out in a rather abrupt way that she was actually two people at the same time? Disappointed because she hadn't told Yui from the start? Cheated because, while knowing it had something to do with Yui's past, it didn't at the same time? All these questions popped in Yui's mind, but Yui didn't react in any way. She instead got up from the table and left the room, leaving a relieved but yet confused Christa behind.

Yui went outside, and she sat on the grass below a tree that provided enough shade to shield Yui's eyes from the vexing afternoon sun. She replayed her conversation with Christa various times, each time remembering how, for the first time in a long period of weeks since Yui had woken up after being in comma for a year, Christa had called Yui by the name she was used to: _''Yui…What's wrong?''_ Yui remembered the woman saying. Christa usually called her Rose, so the fact that she suddenly spoke Yui's real name somehow disturbed Yui. Christa had never heard Yui say something like,'' Hey! My name is Yui!'' Yui knew this for sure, and yet it seemed as if Yui herself doubted her ''real'' name was actually ''real'' in terms of whether it was the first name Yui had ever received.

Yui leaned aginst the tree, grateful for its shade and for the soft sounds its leaves made when they collided, which allowed Yui to meditate in peace. The garden had always been her favorite place, though in the last few days she hadn't visited that much, which was why Yui didn't fully know her way around the deep forests the garden led to, and the yards that were supposedly connected through various doors the garden's walls exhibited.

Yui suddenly felt startled. Wait, she said to herself. Then she recalled someone talking to her. The first time she had met the person who possessed blonde hair that was up in a bun, though two blonde strands fell over the person's face, that person had told Yui, while staring at Yui with deep blue, electrifying eyes:

''This garden leads to other yards depending on which doorway you choose to go through. I think you will like this place, it's like a mace, though, so be careful and don't go near the roses. If you see any, you should go back. Otherwise they could notice you, and we don't want that, Rose, so please. Oh, and there's a lake somewhere around here, you should avoid that one, too, since bad forces could cause you to drown.'' The person was a female, and then Yui remembered whom it had been that told her about the garden. The woman had called herself Christa. Yui still doubted that was the woman's identity, but for now she would refer to the blonde as Christa.

Remembering Christa's talking to Yui about the garden sent shivers down Yui's spine. Yui slowly rose from where she was sitting and she looked around. There were walls around the garden, or so Yui saw. But it wasn't the walls which bothered Yui, it was the doors that stood against it, inviting people yet warning them about discovering the secrets each one held. Yui had been somewhere similar before with a purple-headed woman whom Yui's memory, though could be wrong, recognized as someone by the name of Cordelia. Yui, tired of referring to the woman using her hair color, decided to refer to her by the name Yui was almost sure belonged to the woman. The same woman who had shown Yui the funeral scene, Yui remebered. The same woman who had shown herself snapping at a small child that looked ridiculously similar- actually, _identical_ – to Yui's five-year-old self.

Yui wasn't worried about Cordelia, she was worried about whether Yui's thoughts were about to become facts as Yui walked , first slow-paced, then increasing speed until her speed had augmented to the point where Yui was running, towards the steps that grew closer every step she took towards it. Yui approached the steps at such high speed that she didn't bother to stop, she just skipped some, ignoring the times when she stumbled and fell briefly over them. She reached the end of the interminable set of steps, panting harshly but detaching herself from the pain that throbbed at her lungs. She walked some more through the yard that laid ahead of the steps, until she reached a set of doors. Yui used her memory and went through the doorway her mind indicated was the one that had led Yui to the scene of the funeral.

When Yui went through the doorway, she saw what confirmed her speculations about the garden. It was the same garden where the child's mother was buried. The same child who had been snapped at and admonished by Cordelia for simply crying out to her dead mom. How did Yui confirm this? There was the same picture Yui remembered from her flashback. The flashback she had acquired from Cordelia in her dream.

Yui slowly approached the spot where the picture lay, it was, however, not in the same condition as when Yui had last seen it in her trip through the garden in her dreams. The frame was crooked, and there was dust upon the glass. But mostly dirt covered the picture's surface. In front of the picture, there were some flowers that didn't resemble the state of the picture. The flowers were freshly placed, as if someone had been in the same spot Yui stared at the same day, but at a different time. Yui could have sworn she saw a pair of green eyes peek at her through the bushes, but when she turned around, there was no one there, so Yui dismissed the idea, though she still felt watched as she removed the dirt from the surface of the picture so she could take a better look at it.

She meticulously observed the features of the woman portrayed in the picture. She had reddish pink irises, white hair in a side ponytail with a purplish glow to it, high cheekbones and a fragile, feminine body that accentuated the woman's helpless appearance . And the expression. The dour expression that Yui had seen before. The helpless, wistful and yet harsh expression that troubled every soul who dared look closely.

Yui then recalled Christa's change in appearance when Yui had woken up from her dream with Cordelia. Christa's hair had looked paler than usual, almost white because of the amount of light in the room. Not only that, but she had worn her hair in a high side ponytail that allowed for the ends of Christa's hair to slightly touch the woman's thigh, instead of the usual bun she used to wear. Yui had remembered when Christa's eyes turned from blue to reddish pink, and the woman had looked away. At the time, Yui didn't care much about the change in Christa's hair color, but now she recalled Christa's hair had transformed into a white set of curls held together by a red, thick hair-band. Christa's hair returned to its usually orange-ish yellow in a matter of seconds, but the moment's transformation had been glued to Yui's mind, and she perfectly remembered every detail of it.

She compared the fresh memory of Christa's change in appearance to the picture in front of her. Yui gasped so loudly she covered her mouth, then realized she was alone. However, as much as she told herself she was indeed alone, she still felt watched. Yui ignored the feeling and compelled her mind to focus on comparing. There was no mistake, Christa had transformed into the dead woman who laid buried underground, under the same spot where Yui stood, shivering because she heard footsteps.

She stood, and then walked towards the bushes. She slowly, carefully, and apprehensively made the leaves depart by moving them. She looked down at the thick bush, there were footsteps at the bush's roots, and a rose laid on the marked dirt. Yui leaned in, curious, to pick the rose up. When she did, a thorn tore at her finger, and she dropped the white rose that was slowly turning red because of Yui's blood being spilled on top of its surface.

''Finally, woman.'' A deep male voice said in her ear. ''To think that you would never figure out _anything_ bothered me. You've discovered her identity, then? Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid that means you belong to us now. She has proven incompetent at hiding things from you, so we shall take you instead.''

Yui didn't understand what this man was saying, she tried to move away but he pulled her hand, causing her body to collide against his while giving her a chance to recognize his features. There came to her mind a man with pale celestial blue eyes, dark hair that was worn ruffled, and a tall, masculine body. Every feature was identical except for one thing: the man who stood in front of her had cold eyes that were between gray and blue, not the warm, celestial blue eyes that were between white and blue. This man was Alex, and yet Yui knew otherwise.

''In case you are wondering who I am, hello,my name is Ruki.'' The man said in a rather impassive voice that suggested no particular emotion. He seemed- interested, and yet bored, as if this- whatever _this_ meant- was usual.

''Alex?'' Yui asked. Then realized the man had just introduced himself.

''Hm. You fell for that one? Women- human women in particular- are quite dreamy aren't they? I can't believe you actually-'' he stopped, as if he heard something. A door crushed open and Yui saw Christa standing a few meters away from Yui. Christa advanced towards them but ''Ruki'' held up one hand. ''A deal is a deal. I'm afraid Eve doesn't have to put up with you lying to her anymore.'' Ruki smirked, he realized how much his words impacted Yui.

''Lying…b-but-'' She was interrupted by a pain that throbbed at her neck. A pain so familiar, yet so foreign. As if she had never felt it, and yet her memory told her otherwise. She remembered a pair of vampires, both with red hair and green eyes. They smiled down at her as they bit in each side of her neck, even if she implored for them to stop. She remembered being in a cell with the two vampires for a long period of time, until they grew bored of her and left her bleeding, while she cried for water, alone. She had been starved and left nearly dehydrated for three days. She couldn't remember what had happened afterwards, but the small fragment of the past allowed her to know she was being bitten. And hard.

She screamed in agony as Ruki drank her blood for what seemed an eternity. His fangs tore at Yui's neck and they sank deeper by the second until the augmented force with which he bit was unbearable. Yui panted, and her blood boiled. Her eyes gained a glow, and they turned green, though only for the slightest second. Ruki, however, didn't even flinch as Yui desperately tried to pull away from him. When he felt satisfied, he took off his tie and tied Yui's wrists together, forcefully and roughly. Christa called out to Yui, but Yui was so enervated she couldn't listen to what Christa was shouting. Christa ran towards Yui with all her might, feeling she couldn't let Yui go yet. Not without telling Yui who she really was, not without telling Yui her life was in danger. Not without reassuring Yui she would come back to Yui once again, and intend to keep her even when she knew she could risk being recognized by the Sakamakis, which would not help her to fulfill her goal with Yui.

After Ruki had tied Yui's wrists he picked her up and thrust her inside a car- actually, a limo- and then, after yelling something at Christa, who still ran for Yui's sake, he himself went in the car, dropping besides Yui and closing the door behind him. The limo got started, and Yui saw through the window that they were leaving what had been her second home. '' You really are amazing, Eve.'' He smiled, though his smile was cold and yet mischievous. He placed himself on top of her, his weight falling over Yui.

''Why are you doing this?'' Yui whispered as Ruki softly kissed her neck, causing her to blush fiercely.

''Doing what?'' He asked with feigned innocence. Yui was about to elaborate a more specific response, but there came a pain on her chest and she flinched harshly. She opened her eyes and when Ruki saw them, he hastily got up from where he was on top of Yui. He opened a bag that laid besides the car seat and he forced the liquid down Yui's throat by holding her nose, and filling her open mouth with it. Yui gagged, and she coughed uncontrollably for a few minutes. When Ruki shook her to get a reaction, he realized she was dead cold, and when he opened her eyes, they weren't pink, or even red, like sometimes she gained a reddish glow to her eyes. No, they were the same color as before. The same color he disdained so much: green. He yelled in Yui's ear but she didn't react. He cursed under his breath.

'' **Who** ** _are_** **you?** '' A high pitched voice said. **_''How dare you touch her!''_**

Yui heard screams and someone being slapped. But she could no longer be alert, her head rolled over, and she felt something boil inside her. Something that was ready to be let out.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Well, sorry if the chapters are short but it's the best way I can update regularly without driving you guys crazy. What do you think is the ''deal'' Christa would have with a Mukami? And whom do you think defended Yui in that last scene inside the car? Please let me know in the reviews! I am open to suggestions about what should happen from now on, though I've already made an outline of the major scenes (none of which are up yet) so let it out! Also, this is my first fanfic, so I really take your opinions seriously so I can sharpen my writing skills, so don't be afraid to point out anything, as some of you already have! Thanks for your time to review my work! I really appreciate it!**_


	8. A second unknown deal

When Yui rolled her head over, she had felt something boiling inside her. Most specifically, inside her _chest_. Yui rolled her body over as she suppressed her hands tightly around her chest, which wasn't specifically the most comfortable thing for her to do, considering the excruciating pain she was going through. Yui's vision was dim, and she felt lightheaded, so when she heard a slapping sound, she couldn't really turn her body over in an opposite direction to see who had made the startling annoying sound, much less to avoid the base that crashed on her head, leaving Yui startled as she realized there was liquid coming from her head to meet her cheeks. _Blood._

Yui was frightened. She looked ever so slightly over her shoulder and she saw the same man from before, his hands tied around another man's throat while they both struggled to gain control over their opponent. Yui widened her eyes in shock when she saw Ruki's opponent, who was desperately trying to get out of his opponent's grip while dodging Ruki's fists. She took in the red hair, the green, menacing, possessive eyes of a tyrant; the cold and yet wistful expression…the _fangs_. The unbuttoned, plain white shirt that was now covered in drops of blood through various spots. The tight tie around the redhead's neck, one which clearly didn't help against avoiding being choked by Ruki who was, too, sweating and growling at his opponent's refusal to receive any one of the fists he delivered with such supernatural speed.

Yui recognized the man, and she whispered his name, but not one of the two vampires heard her, they were now pushing each other roughly and with hostility, dodging each other's fist while kicking the opponent's jaw. Both men were dropping blood from their mouths, but they still resisted each other seizing one another by the shoulders and thrusting the other one against the side of the limo. The redhead's head banged against the window, he growled momentarily before getting up and running up to Ruki, yelling while clawing at Ruki's throat despite Ruki kicking the spot between the redhead's legs.

Yui was too shocked to react, her worst nightmare had become her reality, at least for now. Ever so slowly, she had recognized the man who had made her past something she didn't want to remember. Memories came flooding through her mind, and she pushed them all away, trying to ignore the burning of her throat and the dry sensation she felt inside it. Yui again tried to stand to reach out for the glass of water but she felt something claw at her heart- not literally, but the clawing sensation made her scream, agonized and traumatized she had to live through such condition. She remembered six vampires all smiling down at her with cold, impassive eyes. She remembered them each stripping a part of her floor-length white dress as drop of bloods smeared into it from distinct sides of her body: her cheeks, her thighs, her neck, her lips, her shoulders, her wrists, her ears, her chest. She felt sinful and filthy, and she couldn't bear the flashbacks she was experiencing. Let alone the increasing pain.

Yui's pain grew at an extreme rate. The pain was so unbearable that when she tried to sit up to reach the nearby glass of water that stood on top of a small desk, she fell backwards, her hands instinctively wrapping themselves around her chest. Her wounds felt fresh all over her body, she remembered the scars on her back and chest, on her wrist and neck. She knew who Cordelia had reminded Yui of.

Ruki was now sitting on top of the redhead Yui was sure to be Ayato ever since her eyes met him. Ayato was growling and obstinately resisting Ruki, who sighed and said something in a foreign language. Yui only understood one word out of what Ruki spoke- _newborn_. She didn't understand why she was sure the word had meant this, but she just recognized it so quickly. Ruki took a knife from his pocket moments later after Yui had recognized the word. Ayato flinched, but he still didn't stop his act of protest. Ruki's arms held the knife steadily, his kness had come up to Ayato's neck to keep Ayato from moving his head. Without reluctance, Ruki thrust the knife inside Ayato's left cheek, cutting through the flesh and moving the knife along, deepening the cut that bled excessively. Ayato resisted with more force and more wrath than before, so Ruki suddenly brought down his knees to rest on Ayato's chest, where he positioned the knife before striking.

Yui couldn't stand the blood loss and the thirst any longer. Her head bounced off the wall as the limousine tilted towards the right, then quickly towards the left, causing Yui to lose her balance and bang her head against the same window as Ayato had before, only that her head rolled from the wall to the window, then back to the wall after Yui's collision with the glass had caused this one to break. Ayato watched in terror as his prey's head received a rain of broken glass on top, causing her to drop to the floor, her shoulders, neck, and head bleeding from cuts and injuries that caused her to drop unconscious, leaving Ayato behind without knowing whether he'd received Ruki's stab in the chest or not.

She didn't know either that Ayato had screamed her name so loudly he had caused the rest of the glass to break, falling on top of Ruki, who _did_ get stabbed, only it wasn't Ayato who stabbed his chest, for he had instinctively ran to Yui's side, and once he reached her, he licked her cuts and brushed delicately the glass away from her face, hair, and neck as hastily and deftly as he could manage. Who was it, then?

''So,'' said a calm, lethargic male voice. ''You disappeared to find _her_.'' Ayato gave the man who stood in front of him a cold glare, then resumed to licking Yui's wounds, ignoring the hunger her blood caused him.

''Reiji was about to declare your death,'' the man continued, his tone intimating a small hint of amusement. ''He actually seemed anxious to find you, when he didn't, he just assumed you had committed suicide because of her.'' The man pointed at Yui with his hand in an exasperated gesture.

''Whatever. Tell me, Shu, why are you here, eh? '' Ayato said to his eldest brother in an angry tone.

''I went to search for you, when I was about to give up, your blood scent drove me here. Something is wrong with her,'' he added in a solemn tone Ayato didn't like. ''Oh, I didn't know that, imbecile, sorry for not acknowledging the obvious- that she is injured!'' Ayato said dryly. Shu understood the disguised worry and desperation in Ayato's tone and expression. He couldn't believe Ayato had affection for the mortal.

''Now, if you don't have any other smart remark to make, then you can just leave me with Chichinashi!''

''I'm serious, Ayato. Something _is_ wrong with her. You know it through her blood. And look at her pupils! Are you going to tell me her eyes were always green?'' Ayato stopped licking Yui. He then understood why Yui's scent was harder to resist than usual. ''That Mukami…'' Ayato began. ''He had called Chichinashi '' _Eve''_. But the only way for that to make sense would be if- Wait…can the prophecy come true if the bride has already be given as a sacrifice?''

''Dunno…'' replied Shu lazily, then he added, ''All I know is that as future king I shall not let any filthy Mukami lay a hand on my prey.''

''She is _my_ prey! _How do I get that through your freaking head, dumbass!_ '' Ayato yelled at the top of his lungs. He hated it when any one of his brothers claimed Yui, _he_ was her only one! He would make sure of that. There were still many things he wasn't willing to share. Yui was one of them.

''Okay,sure.'' Shu dismissed his brother's tantrum. Awkward silence followed. Ayato continued to lick Yui's wounds, which were now quickly healing because of him. Her face was still pale, though. Ayato considered what else he could do for her, but nothing came to his mind. His eyes wondered around the interior of the limousine, they came upon the Mukami's body. Ayato hadn't even noticed Ruki had been stabbed.

''Hmp. Finally you do something useful, eh,Shu?'' Ayato smirked. Ruki was laying on the floor, bleeding from his chest and mouth, covering the carpet with the crimson liquid. ''Might as well kill him and then-''

''Don't.'' A female voice said. Ayato turned his head to face Yui, but she still rested against his chest, while he held her fragile, damaged, helpless, mortal body in his arms. She was still unconscious. A warm hand was placed on Ayato's shoulder, startling him.

''She needs water now that you have healed her wounds, her blood is not as rich as it should be because she is missing water in her body. She is dehydrated, Ayato, go fetch that jar of water, please!'' The girl in front of him exclaimed, frantic. It took a minute for him to recognize her, for he had left the Sakamaki mansion almost immediately after Yui had escaped, determined to find her. Sakura, his sister, stood glaring at him as she dropped besides Yui, departing her from Ayato and examining her body for more injuries.

''Ayato, the water, please!'' She repeated.

She placed her hand on Yui's forehead and realized it was cold with sweat. Yui's face was pale, her pupils appeared green when Sakura opened her eyelids. Yui's heart rate was slow and irregular, without any specific pattern to it. Sakura snatched the jar away from Ayato when he approached with it, then poured the liquid into Yui's mouth. Sakura waited for a reaction. Why did she ever advise her friend to leave the mansion alone? Why had she gone with her boyfriend on a date leaving poor Yui behind at the dinner table when Reiji had announced Yui had reached the age to marry one of Sakura's six brothers? Why,why,why, Sakura thought over and over again. She was so filled with regret and compunction, she knew it was her fault Yui had escaped, and then disappeared without saying anything to Sakura, who sat, her legs crossed with Yui on top of her lap, crying silently without even noticing until Ayato put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

''Thanks, Ayato.'' Sakura whispered. '' I think it would be best if we brought Yui somewhere where she can be checked and treated.''

''Maybe that man could help us, after all, we're his sons and she is to be one of his sons' bride.'' Shu suggested.

''No, no I don't want anything to do with him.'' Sakura said, her voice rising.

''It's not you who will get involved, it's Chichinashi who will.''

''No, Ayato! Yui won't leave my side ever again and while that happens I shall not let that man near her, you hear me!?'' Sakura snapped at her redheaded brother.

''That man? Shouldn't you be calling him father?'' Shu said with a smirk.

'' _Stepfather_!'' Sakura reminded him. ''I will _not_ allow him to do anything for her. I will pay Yui's hospital bills myself if I must!''

''Woah, there, sis.'' Ayato quickly told his sister. ''Who said anything about bringing Chichinashi to a hospital?''

''Don't tell me you actually expect the four-eyed to heal her.'' Sakura said solemnly. She stared at her brother's expression, he actually _did_ expect Reiji to heal Yui. The idiotic Ore-sama relying on Reiji, lovely. ''Because, just so you know, that idiot is probably going to cause Yui new scars after mending her present ones.'' She argued, defensive of Yui.

''That's what she is for ever since she arrived, anyway.'' Shu commented.

''You don't get a say in this, so shut up!'' Sakura and Ayato said in unison. They both disliked Shu. Sakura disliked him because he was too impassive and careless towards Yui, while Ayato hated any ''male bitch'' who had access to his _girl_. No, it was his ''prey'', right? Right. Just go along with it, ignore the fact that Ayato does care for her.

''Sakura, what I was saying is that if Yui is brought to a hospital, they will question how she got all those scars, you know. They may even accuse us Sakamakis of domestic violence or some shit like that.'' Ayato argued.

''Then I will find a doctor who won't question!'' Sakura yelled. She didn't like how her brothers looked, they seemed almost menacing, as if they were prepared to separate Yui from her. But Sakura wouldn't let Yui go with them back to that horrible place, not ever again in a lifetime.

''Hey, Sakura, I know you are excited about seeing Chichinashi and all that, but you know Reiji will object to this-''

''Object!? I bet you just think that because you don't have the balls to go against him!'' Sakura exclaimed angrily. ''Why object, because Yui 'must receive her punishment' or because Yui is 'an incompetent, rebellious, livestock'?'' She continued while making exaggerated gestures in the air. '' Well I couldn't care less! Reiji isn't the head of the house, anyways! And besides, in case you're wondering, I have Cordelia on my side, so just you try stealing Yui away from me, bitches!''

The mention of the dead woman startled the brothers. As if by cue, they moved away from both females. Sakura took this chance, '' The Mukami is awake!'' She lied, while pointing a finger towards Ruki who still laid, bleeding on the carpet that clad the car's floor. Both brothers turned and ran towards Ruki. Sakura muttered a quick apology while she picked Yui up and opened the car's door. Reluctant, she compelled herself to jump forward with Yui in her arms, praying that Cordelia was following the plan Sakura had proposed. If she wasn't, Sakura might as well be committing suicide.


	9. Interrupted stories

Yui's POV

Flashback

I was in my room getting ready for dinner when a swirl of wind sent a chill down my spine. I turned around and saw the window was open, so I hastily approached it to shut it down and prevent more heat from escaping my chilling dormitory, when I tripped on a brown leather-bound journal as I made my way towards the source of the cold.

I looked down and found the journal laying on the floor, so I bent over to pick it up and placed it onto my bed. I resumed walking towards the window, but when I forced down the lid to successfully shut it, it came up and even more wind traveled inside.

Why won't it close? It's what I asked over and over again as I kept trying to force the windowpane downwards. Then I felt a hand on my cheek. It traveled downwards until it paused when it had reached my chin. My head was forced to turn when the hand moved my chin upwards to face its owner. I yelped, and this time, two pairs of hands were holding me. Each pair was holding one of my arms firmly, so I couldn't escape from my captives, who I already knew after living four years with them now, thanks to my father.

''What's wrong Bitch-chan? Don't look like that…aww come on, I'll give you pleasure…and sooo much more than what you've experienced.'' A redhead in a fedora hat purred.

''L-Laito! S-Stop!'' I yelled as I attempted to pull my arm away from him, but it was no use. ''Laito, please! W-We have to go down to dinner!''

''Oi! Shut up already, Chichinashi!'' A voice shouted and I turned around to see Ayato lick his lips and smirk down at me as he showed me his fangs. ''You. Will. Do. As. I. Please.'' I backed up, away from him. I wanted to go anywhere as long as it was away from him! But I had to run into Laito, who just forced me down on my knees and onto my bed as he twisted my arms. No plead or request for mercy would slow them down. No kick or slap or punch would make them flinch. And so as I tried to push Laito off of me, Ayato came behind me and picked me up by my armpits, then settled my body on his lap.

''You belong to us now.'' He said into my ear, ''And so you will do whatever we tell you because your body and blood belongs to us.''

''I don't belong to you!'' I shouted as I elbowed him hard in the ribs, which only caused him to laugh cruelly. ''L-Let go of me Ayato! N-NOO!''

Laito settled himself in front of me. For a moment, he showed sympathy, but it was gone when he began to run his hand up and down my thigh, even as I kicked him repeatedly, aiming at his face.

Ayato unbuttoned down his shirt. Laito took off his tie and hat. And that was my signal, they weren't here just for my blood. I attempted to get off the bed, to fight off at least one of these two vicious men but couldn't.

''STOOOP! NOO! NO! THAT HURTS! GET OFF ME! GOD HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEA-'' Ayato muffled my screams by pulling my hair as he placed his hand on top of my mouth. ''SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND YOU ARE MINE TO DO AS I SEE YOU FIT! ONE MORE SCREAM AND I WILL MAKE IT HURT EVEN MORE!''

Laito pinned my legs and began licking my thighs as Ayato continued to bite my flesh, not bothering to be gentle as he ripped open my skin. I squirmed and continued to protest but my strength failed me. Tears ran down my face as Ayato ripped open my shirt, leaving my chest exposed.

''Now, now, Bitch-chan. It won't hurt after you grow used to it.'' Laito climbed on top of me and began caressing my chest. ''Let's have fun, shall we?'' He grinned as he placed both hands on my back, reaching the spot where he could easily unpin my bra.

And then I knew, no God would save me from this.

End of Flashback

My body came forward abruptly and I hit my face with my knees in the process.

''Owww….'' I mumbled. My back touched the bed once again, and I layed there, panting and shivering in the cold of the room. I rolled my body over and came to face a small, brown-covered book. I took it up in my right hand and examined it. It looked ridiculously similar to the one in my dream, but I dismissed the idea, putting the book onto the dusty bedside table.

I couldn't help but tremble as hot tears poured down, staining my cheeks. Flashbacks of that night kept coming back to me every few moments, flooding my mind and successfully tormenting me. I couldn't believe how pathetic I was, to lay down in my bed while sobbing into the squishy pillows that covered my face. Why couldn't I just get over it? I should've known that they always wanted to take pleasure from me, not to love me or even care for me. Why had I even cared for them, while I knew none of them would ever get to love me? But instead I let my guard down and those were the consequences.

My head ached, my limbs were tired, and suddenly I wondered where I was when I felt the unfamiliar fabrics onto my skin. They were cotton fabrics, with rose designs scattered all over their surface. Even though they seemed comforting, they weren't enough to keep me from freezing, so I compelled myself to get out of bed and go look around the room for more sheets, when I realized there was something behind me, sitting on a chair next to my bed. I turned around, hoping I didn't look too frightened so as to offend the person I faced.

Sitting on an armchair with a few pillows behind her head was the person I wanted to see for so long but never got the chance to.

''Sakura!'' I cried happily, fresh tears forming on my eyes and traveling down my cheeks as the blonde took me in her arms.

''Yui! You are awake! God you were gone for so long…'' She gently pulled away and examined my features. She must have seen I was excruciatingly cold, because she took off her furry coat and wrapped me with it.

''Ahh…That's better…'' I sighed and faintly smiled at the warmth. Sakura pulled me into her lap, and as if I were a little girl, she began singing a lullaby while she gently ran her hand up and down my head.

The notes flooded the empty space. Her voice was in perfect harmony with the silence, enveloping the tunes she hummed around it until I couldn't even distinguish her voice from the silence that previously had filled the room. All that could be heard was her voice, singing a song that was depressing and yet so hopeful, that it made me wonder whom it was about.

''What's the name of the song?'' I asked in a whisper, my eyelids closed. Sakura kept on caressing my cheeks and intertwining her fingers in my blonde curls as she replied:

''Gin no bara. I wrote it from someone else's perspective, though.''

''The lyrics were so familiar and yet so foreign… I wonder why I feel as though I can relate to it.''

''Yes…wonder why…'' Sakura smiled, her eyes distant and looking out the huge window that was located to her left. Her song had been so intriguing, her presence so consoling, that I almost forgot to ask the questions that I had asked myself when I woke up in this strange room.

''Sakura?'' I asked, suddenly alert.

''Hm?''

''What happened?''

''What do you mean?'' She asked, arching her eyebrows in confusion.

''I mean what happened that I'm here in this room. Why am I not with Christa at her palace?''

''O-Oh…'' Sakura laughed nervously, then she hesitated but finally replied. ''U-Um, you were supposed to go with the Mukami but I kind of took it upon myself to bring you to this hospital…he-he…'' She smiled apologetically before asking, sympathetically patting my head. ''Do you remember anything? Like, where were you before you woke up in here?''

''I-I, I'm not sure…'' I hesitated. Then I remembered. ''O-Oh! I was roaming in Christa's garden when a man approached me…he looked similar to Alex, but his eyes were stormy so I don't think it was him…''

''A-Alex, huh?'' Sakura seemed to be thinking about something.

''Sakura? Why did you bring me to a hospital?''

''Uh? I didn't really bring you here, you know, more like we were sent here by someone else who has been helping us escape from my brothers and your future husband…''

''H-HUSBAND?'' I was astonished. I had been told by Christa that I had amnesia, yes, but she told me that the most important memories would come back to me the first months I spent at the rehabilitation center. Why had I never received the memory of my wedding? Or of the times I spent with my betrothed?

''I said _future_ , Yui, calm down. It won't happen yet, at least we're trying to prevent it from happening.''

''We're?'' I echoed. ''Sakura, I trust you enough to please tell me what's going on…I know I have amnesia though I don't know what happened in the first place to even cause me to lose my memories but please…At least you could tell me who is 'we' and how I got here.''

''Yui…I will, it's just that everything's so complicated and too many stories and events are involved so that it makes it hard for me to summarize and for you to comprehend.'' I wasn't satisfied with this answer, and I let her know it by forming a scowl and looking down at the floor. Childish, I know, but it was the right expression to make Sakura feel guilty.

''Please? Sakura, please, I really need to know what happened and anything else you can tell me.''

''Ok, let's do this. We'll go down to the cafeteria and buy something to eat, there, we will discuss what's happened, but don't blame me if you don't understand everything.''

''Hai!'' I replied happily. To know at least something was enough for me after being all that time stuck in a beautiful palace that was only disguised to make me feel like I wasn't encaged. I ached to know why I had gotten amnesia, why I was in a hospital, who was the boy I remembered that was so similar to Alex…who was my betrothed, and why was Sakura with me when Christa was the one who was always with me when Alex wasn't around?

All these questions flooded my mind as I stood up and followed Sakura out of the room, down several hallways, and into an elevator where a purple-headed woman was waiting for us.

''Why, hello, darlings.'' The woman said in a sweet voice. She was wearing what seemed to be an office uniform: white shirt with long sleeves underneath a black jacket and a tight skirt that reached just above her knees. Black heels were on her feet, and her hair was high up in a ponytail with a few bangs falling over her eyebrows, just above her emerald-green eyes. She wore red lipstick to emphasize her thin lips and a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of her nose.

''C-Cordelia?'' I asked, recognizing the woman from my dreams but surprised at the fact she wasn't wearing her signature black gown. ''I-Is that you?''

''Indeed it is, my dear Rose, how have you been?'' Why was she acting so nice? I wondered. In my dreams, she did somewhat show sympathy but her smirk depicted cruelty. It was hard to imagine she was cruelty incarnate when she smiled as sweetly as a mother. I shook the thoughts away and tried to focus.

''Good, I guess.'' She smiled at me and took my hand, leading me into the elevator as Sakura followed. I looked back at her, she didn't seem disturbed by the fact that Cordelia was here, so maybe I should just calm my nerves a little, I thought. I just hoped she won't begin with the riddles, puzzles, and visions that just confused my perspective of my past even more.

''Hungry aren't you? We can have strawberry smoothies and pancakes with honey if you want. I hear they are one of humans' favorite meals for the morning.'' The way she said ''human'' reminded me that she was a vampire, and that did not help my mood.

''Cor- I mean, mother, shouldn't you talk as if you were human? You are scaring Yui by reminding her of your origins.''

''Oh,yes , that's right. Sorry, Rose.'' Cordelia smiled apologetically at me.

''T-That's fine. I don't mind what we have for breakfast so… it's ok.''

''You don't? Then could I order a cranberry drink?'' Cordelia asked.

''Cranberry drink?'' I echoed. Did she mean cranberry juice? I thought vampires hated that kind of juice since they thought it was reserved for their prey, which they considered as ''livestock''.

''It refers to blood, Yui. In the cafeteria, they sell blood to vampires who work in the offices near the hospital, to avoid their thirst to get the best of them which could result in them taking the patients here as victims.'' Sakura said. ''They call it cranberry drinks because, like, who goes to the counter and says, 'Hey there, human, could I have some blood?' Imagine how weird that would be! Plus, mortals would get freaked out if they heard a vampire talking like that.''

''Oh…that makes sense.'' Cordelia stepped out of the elevator and I followed her with Sakura trailing behind me. We chose a table that was sort of isolated from the others, for we didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation and call a psychologist or something . Sakura went to order our food, and Cordelia stayed with me, smiling as sweetly as ever. ''How come in my dreams you seemed…different?'' I shyly asked her.

''There are many distortions in personality when someone travels between dimensions. To transport myself into someone's mind takes a great deal of energy, and that results in side effects such as my personality being almost opposite to the usual.'' She smiled even more. ''I'm sorry if I frightened you in your sleep, I just meant to give you some feedback on whom you're running from.'' Whom I was running from? Did she mean her sons, the ones she reminds me of?

''Pancakes with honey and blueberries on top, one strawberry smoothie, and two cranberry drinks.'' Sakura recited the order. She placed a tray in front of Cordelia, one in front of me, and then settled herself with her tray facing her.

''So…'' Cordelia said as she took a bite of her pancakes, which, apparently, were so delicious she moaned in delight and took several more bites. ''What would you like to know first?'' She inquired, her mouth slightly full, thus sounding a little bit deeper than usual.

''Hm…'' I thought what I should ask first as I sipped on my smoothie. Then, rather shyly and reluctantly, I asked what I wanted to know the most. ''How did I end up in this hospital, and what happened before I did?''

Normal POV

Sakura stopped chewing on her pancakes. She looked up and saw the confused expression in Yui's face. A fragment of a flashback came back to her, and she sat on her chair, with her mouth full and her eyes distant, as she remembered what had happened in her own perspective.

Sakura's POV

Flashback

I landed on a field of roses. Sounds lovely to you? Then let me remind you that roses have _thorns_ which aren't as lovely to land on. I flinched when a thorn brushed against my calf, leaving a red mark where it had touched me. I pulled Yui closer to my chest and brought my legs up, I bent my knees and did a flip, landing successfully on my feet. I pushed the flowers away from Yui's blonde curls and began walking towards the woman that sat in front of us on a bench wearing her black and white signature dress. I growled at the woman.

''Of all places you could've sent us to, you had to send us _here_?'' I told her, my anger boiling inside me as she just smirked at my wry remark.

''My, my, I didn't know you wanted to drown in that lake when you don't know how to swim.'' She said sarcastically. ''And neither does she.'' She pointed at Yui, who layed in my arms, her breathing slower that I'd expected.

''Fine.'' I snapped. Cordelia raised her eyebrows expectantly. ''Fine, _mother_.'' I corrected.

''Anything you want to add to that?'' She said in feigned innocence.

''…T-T-Thank you…'' I said, knowing I had no choice but to play along as she arched her eyebrows even higher, indicating she expected more. ''For saving my life and Yui's.''

''Aww, aren't you a nice daughter, darling.'' She smiled.

''S-She's breathing slowly. Is that normal?'' I asked, nodding at Yui.

''Let me check her…'' Cordelia said while she stood up and walked towards where I was standing with Yui in my arms. Cordelia placed a hand on Yui's chest, where her heart was.

''Hmm…'' Cordelia listened to the pulse in Yui's veins by bringing Yui's wrist close to her ears.

''Well?'' I asked, fearing the worst.

''She won't die, Sakura. She's just unconscious because she's a mortal, and mortals can barely stand impacts as the one she received when she banged her head against the car's window.'' She took a last quick glance over Yui. ''Maybe you should come along, and make sure Yui doesn't injure her head any further.'' She turned her back to me, and walked ahead of us at a steady, quick pace.

She was hastily approaching a building, a huge one, which I recognized almost immediately as I saw it. I struggled to keep up even though Yui barely weighed. While Yui whimpered and moaned, I entered the mansion, following Cordelia who was walking faster than ever.

Could she slow down?

End of Flashback

I sat there with my mouth full, going over the first part I remembered after I'd jumped off the Mukami's limousine. Yui called me several times, but I only heard her call me once, and looked up. ''I'm sorry, what?'' I asked, swallowing my un-chewed food and nearly choking. I coughed a great deal before drinking some of the blood in front of me that sat invitingly in a silver cup.

''Are you ok?'' Yui asked in genuine worry for me.

''Y-Yeah.'' I smiled. ''What did you say?''

''I asked if you could continue the story.''

''What story?'' I asked, perplex showing on my face.

''I was telling her about what happened while you carried Yui inside the mansion. I left off at where I told you to come along while making sure she didn't injure her head any further.''

''O-oh.'' I stammered. So I had been picturing the scene, as vivid as ever, while Cordelia had actually been narrating it without my noticing.

''What I was saying is, probably you should continue that part since you were the one who mainly looked after Yui. Plus, I don't know much about what happened inside the limousine, or even before that. I'm too tired to go back in time to check.''

''O-Ok, so I will continue from now on?'' I looked at Yui. She nodded, encouraging me to continue.

''Ok, so as I was carrying you inside the Sakamaki mansion-'' My face filled with horror. Behind a column of stone, I saw a boy with blonde hair and different-colored eyes look straight at me. He grinned and winked, but that just freaked me out.

 ** _They_** had found us, and now they were going to take Yui.


	10. Unknown reasons

Behind a stone column, in a black suit that was accompanied by a white tie, there stood a grinning blonde male that possessed a pair of unusual eyes. One of his eyes was a calm, celestial blue while the other one was a crimson, intense red color. His breast pocket was decorated by a pinned white rose and he couldn't help but keep on staring at the blonde female with sherbet pink eyes that stood behind Sakura, who had pulled her out of her seat and pushed her behind her protectively when she had recognized the vicious guy. The woman who was before smiling sweetly was now glaring menacingly at the Mukami, clearly daring him to come a step closer. She too, stood and went behind Yui, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and gripping tightly.

Yui didn't understand what was going on, Sakura had been about to explain further what had happened before Yui ended up in the hospital but she had stopped abruptly when she had seen the boy behind the column grin and wink at her. Sakura turned her head and put her lips to Cordelia's ear, whispered something Yui couldn't hear, and Cordelia nodded, embracing Yui and smirking seductively at the Mukami, who was surprised to see a woman's mood change so easily as Cordelia's had.

Sakura smiled at the Mukami and went forward after giving Yui a reassuring squeeze in the hand. ''Play along and listen to Cordelia if you want us three to live, Yui. Please…I don't want you dead.'' Yui had been frightened deeply but nodded at Sakura's warning.

''Hello, sir. I noticed you taking interest upon my conversation a while ago, if I'm not mistaken.'' Said Sakura using her best diplomatic and formal tone, indicating she was all business with the known stranger, if that makes sense.

''I was taking an interest upon _you_.'' He replied, taking a step closer to Sakura and adding in a flirtatious way. ''Actually, I was thinking I've seen you before, surely a pretty face like yours wouldn't go unnoticed by me.''

''Cle-Clearly, there's some mistake. You see, I don't know you, and I don't-'' She meant to say, ' _'I don't wish to know you so get the hell out of here before I call the police and inform them of your attempt to kidnap Yui, you dumbass._ '' But instead, she said,'' I don't think I've ever seen you before.''

''You are Sakura Sakamaki, the human who got turned into a vampire at the age of seven after your mother died of an illness that you caught since it was contagious. You attended the royal ball at the age of nine, when you were crowned as Princess Sakura, daughter of the Vampire King through marriage. Ever since you were small, you have always taken a love for music and justice. You are specially passionate about politics, just like your father, in fact-''

''I'm sorry but I do not know whom you talk about.'' Sakura said, trying not to show the anger at the fact that every vampire knew every detail of her life. It made her feel watched, and she didn't like it. The attention that was placed on Sakura made her attempts to protect Yui even harder because if she made any move to help Yui in a way that would reflect bad on her stepfather, vampire society would surely glare down at her, as they've always had ever since Sakura passed onto history as the first royal with dirty blood- that is, not completely vampire blood since she was originally human. However, out of respect and fear of the King, nobody ever mentioned this. ''I think you need a doctor. I will go get you one.''

''Doctor? Isn't every detail of your life basically written down on the books on vampires? Now you're just going to pretend in front of one of your own kind that you're still human? Please, Sakura, get over it and admit you are indeed the Princess.'' He said the last word with disgust, but Sakura didn't blame him for hating the Sakamaki dynasty. She herself had once hated herself for becoming one of the people she used to criticize.

''Vampire?!'' Sakura said the word in a loud voice so that everyone could hear. People from everywhere turned around to look at Kou. ''You believe in vampires?!''

''Sakura, really? Stop acting like you don't know anything of what I'm saying, just admit you are the Vampire Princess!'' He yelled, clearly showing his anger at her.

''I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. Are you feeling all right?'' Sakura added in feigned concern and confusion. Kou just glared at her.

'' All right, Kou. I am the actress you saw in that vampire movie. I'm sorry for denying it at first!'' Sakura said loudly. She gave Kou a look and he understood.

''Oh, that's alright!'' Kou pretended to be fascinated at meeting her, asked for her autograph and at this Sakura replied. ''But why would I give you my autograph, KOU MUKAMI! YOU ARE, LIKE, SO FREAKIN' FAMOUS THAT I'M THE ONE WHO WANTS YOUR AUTOGRAPGH!''

At this, every girl that was within ear shot ran towards them. ''GIRLS IT'S KOU MUKAMI!'' A girl yelled once she saw him. Everyone, men included, ran towards Kou, and within minutes, Kou was forced against the stone column, for everyone was taking pictures of the popstar, asking for his autograph and tickets to his next concert. Kou did his best to smile and act seductively and sweetly with his fans, but Sakura knew he wanted to kill her. He wasn't done, though. He would definitely show her, take revenge on her for putting him in this predicament.

The whole cafeteria was now crowded with people at its fullest, so it would make his revenge way easier to take. He took Sakura by the waist and pulled her close to his body, pressing her head against his chest even though she protested.

''Kou! Who is this girl! ''Asked a girl that was behind a few other girls who stood in front of Kou, offering their phone numbers. Everything went as expected, and so Kou replied.

''She is my fiancé, and I shall not be unfaithful to her by taking any more phone numbers, girls! Sorry!'' He winked at Sakura, who just stood, her body pressed against his body, her neck red and hot with embarrassment. What was this idiot doing! This wouldn't look good on her if her stepdad found out! People would pay more attention to her, and Yui would not go unnoticed by the Sakamaki brothers! But even as these practical reasons passed through her mind, the only one she was trying hard not to think about was the one that said, _''Nah, you just don't like the fakeness of it, sweetie, you just wish it were real, don't you?''_ Gawd, how she hated that voice inside her head.

''Please, make way! We have several dates to attend together!'' Yelled Kou happily, while he made his way with Sakura through the crowd she had attracted as a diversion to help Yui and Cordelia escape. Surely Cordelia would protect Yui. But who would protect Sakura? This guy's hatred for royals didn't seem to reach any limits. He was capable of anything, despite his innocent looks. Sakura was too shocked to push him away, his warm breath on her neck and ear was so distracting, she couldn't focus on creating any more diversions to escape alone and meet Yui and Cordelia.

Kou just kept on leading her through the crowd, faking smiles at the disappointed girls who said things like, ''Call me if you dump her!'' ''I could please you better!'' and ''Just leave her!''

When they exited the cafeteria, Kou pulled Sakura by the hand and led her through many hallways, until they stopped inside a room, where Kou closed the door behind him. Sakura just stood there, panting and blushing fiercely.

''Sakura, you didn't have to do that. You know how much fans annoy me!'' Kou said, though he didn't seem as angry as Sakura had expected him to be. ''Now, tell me, who were those girls you were with? The blonde one was cute…how come you didn't introduce us?'' He purred seductively in Sakura's ear, who jumped at this action and backed up, away from him. Kou just kept coming closer and closer though. ''I-I didn't want you to do anything to her!''

''What?'' Kou laughed. ''What would I do?''

''Don't fake it! You're just like Laito in the end.'' Sakura said, remembering all the times her stepbrother had tried to sleep with her.

''Ouch, I'm deeply hurt.'' Kou said mockingly, placing a hand upon his chest, where his heart was. ''However, since you didn't want me to do anything to her, does that mean you want me to do it with _you_?'' He said in a low voice. ''We are alone, you know. Nobody would have to know, after all, it's normal I'd want to do it with my fiancé, isn't it?''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE SO GROSS-!'' Sakura got pushed against the wall by Kou, who pinned her arms against it when she tried to hit him. His knee was placed between her legs, and his face was extremely close.

''Calling your future husband gross? I see, seems like I'll have to punish you.'' He smirked and sank his fangs into her ear, causing her to shriek in pain.

''Y-You…..AREN'T-''

''-Your future husband? Ahh, but _you_ are _my_ future bride.'' Kou grinned at her expression, red with embarrassment. ''And so I have the right to do this-'' He whispered before pressing his forehead against hers and hugging her tightly. His hands ran up and down her back, his eyes stared into hers intensely, and before she knew it, Kou's lips were brushing hers. He was kissing her, and Sakura didn't understand why, but she went along with it for Yui's sake. This couldn't be happening. How would Sakura deny afterwards that it had been her who kissed him back passionately, that it had been her knee that had been placed between the male's legs? Her who had wrapped her hands around his neck; her who had allowed him to drink her blood. How would she explain her reasons?

Kou bit her lips and caused her to gasp, and he took this chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth, while he explored every inch of it. Kou couldn't help but want more of the royal. He would definitely show her whom she messed with. Though Kou knew it was stupid to take such revenge on her for creating a crowd around him, he needed a reason, _any_ reason, to explain why he pushed her onto the bed and ripped her blouse open, why he kissed her chest and got aroused by her moans, why he ached to be touched and caressed by her as he stripped himself completely, then sat on top of her and ran his hands up and down her thigh while kissing her so deeply he could barely breathe.

Sakura thought she was doing it for Yui's sake, while Kou thought he was doing it to get revenge on her. However, Sakura finally became alert and pushed Kou gently, off of her, and when he refused to stand up from her lap, harder onto the floor. ''I-I can't do this.'' She whispered. She covered her chest and turned her back to him. What had that been about? All of it had occurred in the space of literally five minutes. But she couldn't take it. No. She wouldn't get tempted to sleep with a lowlife like him. She re-adjusted her skirt, took off the remains of the ripped blouse, and zipped completely her black jacket. She walked away, but Kou's arm got in her way when he placed it across the doorway, he was still naked, so Sakura turned away. ''I'm sorry, it's just…I get like this when the moon's full. I didn't mean to offend you…''

Sakura just shrugged and slapped his arm, exiting the room without bothering to close the door, or even turning around. She hoped all of it had been a dream. She also hoped Cordelia had taken Yui out of the city. The rule is: where you can find one Mukami you can always find a second, a third, and a fourth. That being said, Sakura needed to get out quickly, and follow Cordelia and Yui wherever they had gone.

As the cold air enveloped her legs, Sakura made an effort to run to the train station in her high heels. Unfortunately, Kou wasn't done with her. He followed quietly and stealthily, knowing that in the end, he would go home with two slaves. One of them a royal who underestimated him. She had dared reject him? She wouldn't be able to once he claimed her his. Oh, he would show her.

 **Author's note**

 **Ok, so I really wanted to update this part but I didn't really intend for it to turn out like this. Just thought I should show the ''hot'' side of Kou, even though this is his first impression. Anyways, just wanted to explain that he acted this way towards Sakura because of a bet he made with his brothers, ok? So don't be so harsh on me, please... Anyways, sorry I took so long to post anything ''romantic''. I'll be writing soon enough!**


	11. Eve

"This is the last stop on this train. Every one please leave the station, and get to your destination." The announcement was made and Yui, with Cordelia pulling her out of the subway car, made her way through the crowd of people who were exiting through the door at the same time, making it difficult for her to pass. Cordelia and Yui went up many staircases until they left the train station behind. "Wff..." Cordelia sighed, looking up at the sky and shielding her eyes from the bright sun. "I'll never get used to that so ever-shining start." She said, a frown forming on her pale face. Yui smiled, vampires really did hate the sun didn't they?

" Are we there yet, ?" Yui politely asked after she'd walked for hours with Cordelia holding on to her hand like a mother. "I'm afraid not. And, please, call me Cordelia. Nothing of 'Mrs.' because that's how people who know my ex-husband call me. The ones who don't know of our divorce, that is." Yui silently gasped in shock. She was divorced?

"I know, I know. But do not worry, Rose, I _will_ get him back. To drown him, of course. The little idiot who let my foolish children murder me. But he'll see, he'll see..." Cordelia drifted off in thought as the memories came back to her of Ayato draining her of almost every drop of blood, Laito pushing her off a balcony, and Kanato burning her corpse. They were _sick_. Her children, the ones she had yearned to protect so much in the past from Karlheinz and his officials and ministers. But now, they were left to their terrible fate, one they were unfortunately oblivious of. All she could do was watch, and watch, and cry bitterly as her one true love discarded her children as if they were nothing but a burden. It _would_ happen. Soon enough.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know of your marital status until now. I didn't mean to-" Yui started to apologize, but she was interrupted by a crushing sound. A limousine the length of a subway car went flying through the air, and when it landed, flames began to lick the surface and the interior of the vehicle. Yui screamed as flames licked her skin, too, and Cordelia, in a desperate attempt to extinguish the flames that were hungrily enveloping Yui's legs, took Yui in her arms and threw her on a nearby river. Big mistake, it was, though. Cordelia forgot the blonde could not swim until she saw Yui flailing her arms desperately and screaming out to her. Cordelia was in shock as memories of her son reaching out to her and calling her name came back and took over her consciousness.

Not so far away, though, there stood four figures hidden in the shadows. They heard a distressed female voice screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. The voice sounded so familiar, one of the figures moved and showed itself underneath the moonlight. A blonde male of blue eyes and stylish clothes frowned. "M-Neko chan?" He called. "M-Neko chan!" Running down a hill and jumping over to the other side of a stream of water with supernatural speed, he led the way as three other males trailed behind him, following the source of the voice.

" What Are you doing!? CORDELIA!" Sakura came running towards Cordelia only to slap her hard across the face. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sakura didn't think twice and jumped into the river to begin moving her extremities furiously, fighting with the current to get to Yui, who kept screaming and crying. "I...I can-I can not swim Sakura-chan! I...I can-"

"Yui! Yui kick your legs! KICK YUI! DON'T GIVE UP! I'm almost there! Kick Yui!" Sakura yelled in a tired but desperate voice. She couldn't loose Yui. No, she told herself, she had lost too much already. Yui wouldn't be added to the list. Sakura kicked hard and fast, reaching out to Yui over and over again. But the current was too strong, Sakura was being pulled by it in the opposite direction, making it impossible to get hold of the blonde girl who kept yelling Sakura's name. But she wouldn't let nature take the only person whom she had left. With all the power she could muster, Sakura's hair glowed like the fire as she screamed and swam with supernatural speed towards Yui, catching up with her and almost reaching Yui's arm but a rock got in the way and Sakura had to evade it, which slowed her down significantly.

"NO!" Sakura yelled when she saw with crimson eyes as Yui approached the waterfall against her own will and Sakura made an effort to swim faster for Yui's sake. If Yui fell... She wouldn't survive the fall. No human would.

Farther away, four vampires watched in confusion as the blonde who had met with Sakura before, Kou, tired to recognize the girl who was almost drowning. When he saw Sakura, he knew whom the blonde female was and his eyes widened in horror when he saw she was almost at the edge of a 3-kilometer-high waterfall that would surely kill her before impact.

"M-Neko chan! Azusa it's M-Neko chan! Ruki, Yuma, M-Neko chan will die!" Kou desperately screamed to the vampires. Their eyes widened and Ruki frowned. "Eve? She's Eve!?" Kou had already jumped into the river as Ruki interrogated him though. "Tch... DON'T STAY THERE AZUSA!" Yuma yelled at the green-haired vampire as Ruki,too, ran to Yui's rescue.

"But won't Eve enjoy the pain, Justin?" Azusa asked his scar. " Do YOU want to become Adam, Azusa!?" Yuma desperately yelled. Azusa nodded his head vigorously, and Yuma said as he ran off, also," HOW WILL YOU DO THAT WITHOUT AND EVE, HUH!?" Azusa understood, and off he went, too.

Cordelia ran as quickly as she could along the edge of the river, she could see four vampires in the distance cornering Yui from the left side. She recognized them. Automatically on instinct, she teletransported herself next to Yui and clutched onto the girl's arms tightly, pulling her against the current. But she collided into a rock and the impact injured her head so that she let Yui go. "Cordelia! Cor- Ah!" Yui's head was underwater instantly once she had stopped kicking because of the shock. Cordelia would die...But she was a vampire so she wouldn't die of a cuncussion...right? Yui cried silently as she imagined Cordelia dying just to save her.

Yui kept flailing her arms and kicking the water with her legs, as the air left her lungs, and she could not see the person who reached out to her and pulled her into an embrace. But she saw a strand of long, red hair that made her know she was safe. Even as her legs gave way and the pit of her stomach indicated to her that she was falling. Hopefully she'd see her parents in heaven, though, she thought happily and closed her eyes before the impact she so much expected. But it never came. Instead, a rush of wind blew on her face, and Yui gasped as she took all the air she could inside of her lungs.

"H-HUH!How-" Yui saw Sakura's concentrated face as she clutched onto Yui tightly and landed softly with her on her arms. "S-Sakura! YOU were-" But Yui was interrupted when Sakura hugged her tightly and sobbed into Yui's hair. Another pair of hands enveloped them both, and Yui looked up to see a concerned Cordelia with eyes closed tightly and tears pouring down from her eyes like streams of transparent liquid. "I-I-" Cordelia started, but Yui interrupted her. "I know." She said as she hugged her with one arm and hugged Sakura with the other arm.

" M-Neko chan~" A seductive, husky voice spoke in the dark and all three females turned around. " Is Eve okay?" A green haired vampired asked. "Tch... How- bothersome can women be." An orange haired vampire commented. But the male who got Yui's attention had grey, stormy eyes and blue, ruffled, wild hair. Yui's eyes widened, and so did Sakura's.

"ALEX!?" They both screamed. The vampire with stormy eyes just kept on his calm gace, though.

"You know my brother, huh?" He asked, amused. His left eyebrow was raised. Yui looked at him confused. Brother? Alex had a brother?


End file.
